


All I Want Is You

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Maleficent (2014), M/M, Magic, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Swearing, Trauma, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream's breath catches in his throat when his foot slips on the root of a tree, his wings flapping desperately to catch his balance as he propels himself forward. It seemed Dreams luck had run dry after his short lived realization he wasn't going to make his way out of this one
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 30





	All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing, never have been never will be lol. 
> 
> But I've had this au in mind for a while, and sense I havent seen anyone else make something similar to this, I decided why not? And made a maleficent au. 
> 
> It's set in a world similar to Maleficent, but doesn't follow the plot of the movie at all! 
> 
> First chapter is basically setting up the plot (not really? But sort of? Just a sample I guess of what to come I don't know) so it's fairly short unfortunately.

Lightning cracks across the dark, night, sky; bathing the forest below in a near surreal white light. Thunder is quick to follow, its bellowing roar briefly silencing the howling wind as rain poured down from the heavens above.

Another flash of lightning breaks through the foliage of the trees, illuminating the forest floor in a stark white. The quick flash of light reveals a figure racing through the forest, weaving between the trunks and shrubs as fast as their legs could carry them. A short distance behind them were three men on horses; albeit they were hindered in their movements due to the forest shrubbery, the people were gaining ground rather fastly.

An arrow flies past the person's head, grazing their cheek as it struck a tree a few feet in front of them. In a quick instant, their changing direction, sliding on the muddy ground as they make a hard turn left. 

There's more yelling and hollering when one of the men spots the fey darting past a tree. “ I see him! Dreams over here!” One of the horsemen called, pulling on the reins of his horse as he pointed to where Dream had disappeared.

The Dark Feys breath had grown ragged and laboured, wheezing pants being pushed harshly from his lungs as his legs flew a mile a minute beneath him. A pair of green and white wings fluttered behind him as he attempted to propel himself faster, jumping over roots and ducking underneath branches as he went.

He knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. Dream could feel his speed start to lag significantly, his movements becoming slower as his body began to break down from excursion. 

Dream's breath catches in his throat when his foot slips on the root of a tree, wings flapping to catch his balance as he propels himself forward. It seemed Dreams luck had run dry after his short lived realization he wasn't going to make his way out of this one.

Pain explodes across his abdomen when he collides with the surface of a trunk, all the air being forcefully knocked from his lungs when he hits the ground, landing on one of his wings in the process. There's a moment of excruciating silence as Dream lays awkwardly on the ground, sides heaving as he sucks in mouthfuls of much needed air. Dreams ears switch, the sound of thundering hooves slices through the thrum of the rain. 

Dread, or something akin to fear, seeps into Dreams chest as the seconds tick by. He slowly props himself onto his elbows, wheezing as pain races up his side at the movement. Dream flips himself onto his stomach, holding back a cry of pain as he drags himself underneath the upturned roots of the tree he landed under. He pants, green eyes peering through the gaps between the roots, watching as the hunters closed in with baited breath.

" Where the fuck did he go?" The black haired leader yells, coming to a stop just a few feet in front of where Dream hid. He whips around, looking around desperately for any signs of the Fey. Dream tenses when the leader's eyes sweep over his hiding spot, fearing that he had seen him. His fear was quelled when another one of the hunters appeared, effectively capturing the others attention. 

" I don't know! I thought he came this way-" The other horseman yells, voice barely audible over the noise of the storm. 

" What do you mean you thought he came over here? " The blacked haired leader demands, venom dripping from his words. 

" Quackity-"

" Idiot!" The leader, or "Quackity", smacks the back of the ginger hunters head. Scowling as he pulls the reins of his horse, turning away from the other man. 

" God damnit Fundy.. " Quackity curses underneath his breath, lip curled in a snarl. There's a beat of unsettling silence, only the ambiance of the storm filling the gap. 

" Should we keep going? He couldn't have gone far.. Ran shot one of his wings earlier, that means Dreams grounded. " Fundy suggests, coming up besides Quackity. 

Another beat of silence passes before Quackity responds. " Let's go back. We've already spent too much time out here, we can camp near L'manburg and continue the hunt tomorrow. " He growls. 

" And for the love of- where the fuck did Ranboo go?" 

The Hunters disappeared past the foliage, the sound of their bickering quickly fading into the distance. 

Dream slumps forward, blinking the rain from his eyes as he takes a few seconds to recuperate. He takes deep breaths, trying to ignore the pain that follows with each exhale; Dream closes his eyes once his vision starts to become spotty, mind turning to fuz as exhaustion begins to eat away at his body and mind. 

The Fey tried to bring himself into a sitting position. But his arms were far too weak, and his side refused to let him move more than a few inches before making its protest more than known in the form of blistering pain. 

Surely a little rest wouldn't be too bad? He'd be out for no less than thirty minutes, and then on his way again, Dream thought. Although it seemed that the Fey had little choice in the matter; Because soon enough, he had completely slumped over into the roots of the tree, eyes closed and breath weak, lulled to sleep by the storm outside. 

XXX 

The storm had let up some time ago. The sun peeked through the breaks in the clouds, dapling the sodden ground in a soft golden yellow. A soft breeze rustled the trees, the rattling leaves creating a relaxing ambiance. 

George hadn't anticipated the sudden downpour, nor did he think anyone else had. It had come suddenly, with a startling ferocity to match. Not that the witch wasn't glad it had come, god knows that they needed the rain, but it was simply misfortune It had to have happened at the time it did. 

He had been visiting a friend of his, Callahan, when the storm decided to hit. It had effectively trapped him at Callahan's house for the rest of the night. Not that he wasn't happy to spend time with his dear friend, it's just he had other things planned for the night, which were now unfortunately postponed for a later time.

George let out an exasperated sigh at the thought, shaking his head disappointedly. But at least he was less than a mile away from his home, sure to arrive there before the sun reached its highest point in the sky. 

Although it seemed as if fate had other plans for George. 

George's horse, Bluebell, lets out a noise of worry, its head rearing back as it comes to a stop. " Oh- come on, we're nearly home!" George snaps the reins, ushering the horse to go forward. Bluebell wasn't having any of it, going as far as to rear onto her back legs, neighing in distress. 

The unexpected movement of the horse has George grappling for anything to gain purchase, but he isn't fast enough. The Witch hits the muddy trail with a shout, the air being knocked from his lungs. 

He wheezes, spluttering as he rolls onto his side. " What the hell, Blue!" The Witch yells at the horse hoarsely, scowling at the skittery appaloosa. 

George sits himself up, disgusted at the amount of mud sticking to his now tarnished clothes. He lets out a whine as he slowly manages to get to his feet, acknowledging the new pain in his lower back. Dumb horse.. George thinks, glaring at BlueBell; Who of which, had run halfway down the path, looking at George expectantly. 

The Witch was about to make his grievances to the horse known, mouth open and a word already on the tip of his tongue. But before he could, there was a very audible groan that came from his left. George stiffened, eyes wide as he whips his head to the side. 

" Hello..? " 

Nothing but the underbrush and trees stared back at him, and his only response was the forest ambiance. There were two beats of silence before another noise came from within the depths of the forest. Whatever it was, it sounded hurt, almost like an injured animal. 

George clenches his fist, jaw set and body uncomfortably stiff. What the hell was that? The brunette is briefly startled by BlueBell, the horse let out a loud neigh, backpedaling further down the path. 

The Witch was about to yell at the horse to stop, but once again was stopped in his tracks when a croak of a voice came from the forest. 

" Help.."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this I really appreciate comments! Critique is also welcome!


End file.
